theholybollblefandomcom-20200213-history
Bridge
"Suck a dick, Bridge!" - Fireteam member, presumably Zharo moments before leaving him. Description Sir Isaac Mueller (also known as Bridge) is a paladin, who got well known for his "sacrifices" to the Fireteams. Under his helmet he hides his youthful face (mostly because it is attractive to inhabitants of Western Hold). He is commonly seen with his spear and banner, waving them around like a mad man to get attention. Isaac maintains a close relationship with Veinman even outside of business matter. Background Born in a rich family, young Isaac enjoyed the splendor and the freedom that was given to him. He has always been fascinated by history of once the greatest empire on the planet. His general love for Western Hold lead him to doing studies in Center's institutions for social studies. Name origin There are two stories explaining Isaac's nickname - the first one states his military and social skills are so incredible, they act as "bridges" in connecting arguing sides and achieveing reconciliation. The other theory is based on Isaac's unselfish acts during the war with the Westies. His most notable is the act of "picking one for the team" during the Firetams' crossing of shady underground parts of Western Hold's Palatium. His units encountered a large group of enemy soldiers and Bridge volunteered to act as bait in order to redirect the enemy's attention and allow Bollslims to reach their destination. The enemy had bitten the bait and Fireteams did get past the ambush, but their leader was caught by radical Refugees and brutally raped. Upon escaping his kidnappers and regrouping with his units, he was given the title of a Sir because of this courageous act. Due to him being a victim of brutal rape, he was given a nickname Brv - brutal rape victim (brv being a bolllslim-latin word for a bridge). Legacy Bridge definitely played and indispensible role in conquering of the Western Hold. Stilll, his relationship with Bollslims is hard to define. While they do show a tremendous amount of respect to him, he is often being mocked by them. Yet, they couldn't have defeated Westerns if they hadn't had each other. Either way, he is unconditionally admired by Veinman, proved by his quote(s): "The Bridge has completely changed my life and my outlook on life. I’ve come to appreciate my life I have now even after everything that has happened. I feel like a completely different person, and other people have noticed the positive changes too. I would definitely recommended the Bridge to other people, I feel like the Bridge is the silver lining to the thunderstorm." Retirement After conquering the Western Hold, he took an oath to lead the country and protect it at all costs. This oath made him realise that by swearing to it, he must retire from being the warlord. So he divided the Fireteams into parts by geographical location and chose their leaders wisely. One of the notable new leaders was Gorino Divido, who got the Center part of the Fireteams, which included the Original Six.